Fuchsia Heart
The Fuchsia Heart is a fan-made superheroine created by Crossoverfan85. She was inspired by and created for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. About her She was originally just an ordinary girl named Sabrina, who had a great love and respect for the Yellow Fire, and had often dreamed of meeting him. One day, she was kidnapped by a group of supervillians: Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, and the Green Beauty. They took full advantage of her kindness and tried to brainwash her into joining them because they disliked her because of her love for Yellow Fire, and attempted to take over the world. But then, the Rights Fighters appeared fought against these evil-doers, and rescued the victim from her kidnappers. Several months later: Yellow Fire, Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Blue Lantern, Mini-Me, and Sabrina were taking a tour of a top-secret lab that was only for superheroes and their fans to visit. In this lab, there is a potion room where one is allowed to pick up and touch the tubes, just as long as they don't touch the liquid in it. Sabrina picked up one of the tubes, but she accidently spilled some of the pink liquid and tried to wipe off her fingers as best as she could. the Rights Fighters watched in amazement as the Yellow Fire's #1 fan began to form a group of three floating hearts made of the mysterious liquid, these hearts instantly turned into solid hearts, and then another set appeared right after that. Sabrina was scared of this mysterious power that she just developed, but her hero walked over to her and put his arm around her, telling her everything would be okay and not to be afraid. Encouraged by the Yellow Fire's words, Sabrina realized that she was now getting used to and enjoying her new powers. Later that day, the Rights Fighters and Sabrina were walking down the sidewalk, when they heard two teenage girls arguing with each other. The girls disliked each other for various reasons, but then Sabrina released two groups of the floating hearts and threw them to the girls without thinking, suddenly the girls stopped hating each other, and became best friends who are very close. Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Blue Lantern, and Mini-Me all looked at each other in total shock while Yellow Fire only smiled, realizing that he and his friends will possibly get a new teammate. That evening, back at the Rights Fighters headquarters, there was a ceremony and a banquet in honor of Sabrina's becoming a member of the Rights Fighters: a new superheroine known as the Fuchsia Heart, who can spread the amazing power of love. When Sabrina transforms into the Fuchsia Heart, she wears a dark pink uniform with a fuchsia colored heart on it and a pair of white boots. Powers and abilities The Fuchsia Heart's powers and abilities include: Wiggle - She gets out her wiggle stick and wiggles to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack. Wiggle stick boomerang - She throws her wiggle stick at the enemy, then it comes back into her hands like a boomerang. Power of love - A unique technique, where she summons three floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another, and it instantly turns them into close and best friends. Super strength - She powers up by thinking about things that frustrate her, picks the enemy up and lifts them over her head, then slams on the ground. This ability is used only as a last resort, such as when supervillians make her extremely angry. Outside of battle, this ability is useful when an extremely heavy object needs to lifted. Super strength was given to her as a gift by Yellow Fire. Catchphrases These are the Fuchsia Heart's most popular quotes. "My hero!" *while admiring the Yellow Fire* "Stop in the name of love!" *uses Power of love on two people who are bitter enemies to turn them into best friends* Friends The Fuchsia Heart has a lot of friends and they are: Sarah N., Taiama, Jamie, Adam N., Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Laurelyn, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita L., Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Nebby, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Small, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Rose, Marai, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren H., Stimpy, Adam P., Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita R., Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam L., Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Priya, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Sabrina, Adam, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, and Prospedite Enemies The Fuchsia Heart also has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Poisin Ivy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Mileena, Reptile, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, and Leech The gallery of pictures Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart.png|Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart drawn by Brainiac Adam Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Rainbow Road drawn by Brainiac Adam Superheroes on Rainbow Road.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire hugging each other on Rainbow Road Fuchsia Heart + Yellow Fire.png|a friendship picture of Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Sabrina and Yellow Fire 2.png|a pic of Sabrina and Yellow Fire's friendship Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire 2.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire giving each other hugs Sauria, Adam, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Sauria and Adam Legend meeting Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Rita Repulsa, Princess Peach, and Fuchsia Heart.png|Rita Repulsa, Princess Peach, and Fuchsia Heart Fuchsia Heart and Adam Legend.png|A pic of Fuchsia Heart with Adam Legend Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire Adam and Fuchsia Heart.png|Adam in his unmorphed form with Fuchsia Heart Transformation of a superheroine.png|Sabrina transforming into Fuchsia Heart Flying with my hero.png|Sabrina in her unmorphed form being carried by Yellow Fire as they fly over Rainbow Road Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Chocolate Mountain.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Chocolate Mountain Rita Repulsa, Sabrina, Honey, Adam, and Princess Peach.png|A few members of the Rights Fighters in their unmorphed forms drawn by Brainiac Adam Yellow Fire and Sabrina.png|Sabrina in her unmorphed form being held in Yellow Fire's arms drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam and Fuchsia Heart 2.png|Adam in his unmorphed form with Fuchsia Heart drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina and Yellow Fire 3.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire holding hands Fuchsia Heart + Adam on Rainbow Road.png|Fuchsia Heart and Adam holding hands while walking on Rainbow Road Sabrina and Yellow Fire 4.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire getting ready to hug each other Counterparts Sauria (Crossoverfan85's Mortal Kombat persona) - Both have a unique ability to use floating hearts, and use them to instantly turn bitter enemies into best and close friends. Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Both are colored pink or wear pink, and they have a romantic interest in their male counterparts: Amy is in love with Sonic, and Fuchsia Heart is in love with Yellow Fire. Trivia The Fuchsia Heart is the very first fan-made character for the Rights Fighters fandom. She is the Yellow Fire's biggest fan, and greatly admires, loves and respects him. The villians often kidnap her and take full advantage of her love and respect for the Yellow Fire, just to set a trap of some sort to try to get rid of the yellow superhero for good. But recently, she was given a new technique by Yellow Fire as a gift: the ability of super strength. Fuchsia Heart is a Rights Fighter in training, because she is studying under a great teacher: her hero/idol, Yellow Fire. She does not have the ability to fly. She can only walk, but she enjoys being carried in Yellow Fire's arms while he flies. Her power of love technique increases in strength if she is in a tag team battle with Yellow Fire, due to her love and respect for him. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Pink characters Category:Sonas Category:Characters with glasses Category:Protagonists